


apricity

by stag_von_simp



Series: everything will glow for you [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hubie's only there for a second though, They're just cute and dopey, This is Pointless :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_von_simp/pseuds/stag_von_simp
Summary: prompt: apricity ~ the warmth of the sun during winterOR: petra hasn't experienced snow in all her life and it is an injustice.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Petra Macneary, Ferdinand von Aegir/Petra Macneary
Series: everything will glow for you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	apricity

when ferdinand rattles petra into wakefulness that morning with a few tender murmurs of her name and politely asks her to look outside, the surprise that pans across her face brings on a hum of affection in his chest.

she seems nearly confused by the sheets of winter that the night’s silent fingers have draped over everything, as far as the eye can see: white stencils the naked, shivering tree branches and rusts every surface with a web of glittering frost. snow scales up every wall, huddles in every corner, dusts what had yesterday been fading needles of grass with pillows of white that have not been stained by the day’s events quite yet.

“is this what has been called…snow?” she wonders aloud. ferdinand chuckles gingerly and bounces with the force of his nod. a second later, his excitement wrestles control from his inhibition, and he’s fumbling for her hands. petra allows his fingers to cage her own, allows ferdinand to scamper out of the monastery, even if the true morning has barely pried through the dawn.

outside, the sight of the year’s first snowfall is even more splendid: the sun seems to have crystallized in the heaps of snow, glittering like jewels strewn carelessly across the scene. the languid wink of the sun in the ground is nearly blinding, but still, ferdinand never breaks eye contact with it, even as he wades through the snow, cautious to not plow through it too recklessly. he wants to preserve its beauty as best he can by leaving it mostly undisturbed. for once, his presence among the scenery would be a blight, not a blessing.

petra’s steps are careful as well; she pads beside him as if she’s flitting by some sleeping beast, muscles strained. she seems to understand that the first snowfall is special, even if she is unfamiliar with it.

“brigid does not receive much snow, does it?” ferdinand asks her, and petra bats her head in a confirmation. “well…i order you to enjoy this experience then. in the name of your country. make sure, when you return, you tell all of your friends about it.”

the nip of the cold is blunt against his earlobes, but the sun braids through his hair, and it’s just the two of them, investigating the snow and searching for nothing but its beauty, gliding through their own puddle of warmth as a sea of winter billows around them.

“i will be certain to be telling them all,” petra assures him. ferdinand chuckles, stoops, and, forgetting his title for a regrettable second, curls his fingers around a hunk of snow. he chucks it at her without reservation–without caution. petra looks at first offended as the snow smacks her skin, crumbling off of her cleanly a second later.

“well? will you not retaliate?” ferdinand teases her, and petra–always curling her fingers and her head around new concepts at the speed of sound–hunches to mold her own snowball before firing it right between his eyes.

and they spend perhaps ten minutes, just enjoying the snowfall and the warmth rumbling in their hearts, before hubert emerges on the scene and scolds them for their laughter so early in the morning, and ferdinand tries to redeem himself, bowing back into the monastery with every intention of acting like the snowball tussle with petra never happened. but petra spends the rest of the day with her palm clapped to her lips, smothering giggles even as the night arrives.


End file.
